Los tres pecadores
by Chrissy Rojas
Summary: Porque todos hemos pecado más de alguna vez... Todos hemos sido avaros al no prestar algo o hemos sucumbido ante la gula solo para seguir disfrutando de un placer. Pero las cosas cambian cuando en tan solo tres personas encuentras los 7 pecados capitale


Bueno... esta es la primera vez que hago algo publico, por lo que se puede decir que es mi primera vez escribiendo como Dios manda (utilizando comas y puntos)

Aclaración: Todo personaje, lugar u objeto que se te haga conocido no es mio; es de la grandiosa J.K Rowling o de la persona que lo invento. Gracias.

* * *

><p>Porque cada uno a cometido más de un pecado capital, porque todos hemos comido alguna vez más de lo que necesitamos, porque más de uno no le ha dado ni un knut a alguien solo por no querer dárselo, también todos hemos entrado en ira, aunque este pecado no es un pecado por sentirla si no el pecado se ocasiona cuando uno actúa mal bajo aquel estado, pero aun así la gran mayoría a actuado mal bajo la ira.<p>

Pero las cosas cambian cuando en solo tres personas se encuentran los 7 pecados capitales, porque una sucumbe ante la ira y otro ante la soberbia, el tercero sucumbe ante el primer pecado capital, la lujuria, pero aun así, pecadores y todos, no son malos, porque aunque caiga bajo uno que otro pecado capital, son los mejore amigos que pueden tener, y son mis mejore amigos.

Lujuria y Castidad.

Allí va el tercero, el que cae bajo el pecado más primitivo de todos, caminando como si nada le preocupara en esta vida, hasta que encuentra a su próxima presa, la mira, la examina y luego se acerca, le coquetea un poco, ella cae rendida, porque él es un experto en lo que es la seducción. Él le susurra algo al oído y su presa ríe y asiente y luego con una sonrisa que según el clasificaría como matadora va a nuestro encuentro.

—Hoy tengo una cita con Elizabeth, la de Hufflepuf de sexto—nos sonríe y se pone a nuestro lado, como si tener una cita cada día para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas fuera normal, pero para ser cierto es normal ya que Sirius tiene una cita como aquellas como mínimo 2 veces por semana.

—Que bien por ti Sirius—le contesta James, mientras busca con su mirada a Lily, luego de muchos intentos para que Lily intentara salir con él, ella por fin acepto y descubrió que James no era tan malo después de todo y ahora son novios, y como es de esperar, a James jamás en su vida se le ocurriría dejar a Lily por otra, ya que para él ella es su todo.

—Cornamenta el fiel—dice Sirius suspirando y negando levemente con la cabeza—esa pelirroja te tiene domesticado, Bambi—y le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Eso me da lo mismo Canuto—dice James sonriendo al encontrar a Lily, la saluda con la mano algo nervioso y ella ríe, se despide de sus amigas y viene a nuestro encuentro.

—Pelirroja, me has robado a mi compañero de cazaría—dice Sirius con un tono enojado de broma.

—Gracias a Merlín—Lily miro el techo del corredor y yo reí.

—Yo creo que tu también deberías sentar cabeza Sirius—le hable con un tono de sugerencia.

—Mi querido Remus—me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros y me habla como si le hablara a un niño pequeño dice: —soy un alma libre, a mí nadie me puede domesticar—pongo los ojos en blanco y me corro de su lado apartándole su brazo de un manotazo mientras Lily, James y Peter se ríen.

Porque Sirius es un "alma libre" y según él, esas son las cosas que hacen las almas libres, porque Sirius es un gamberro y anda detrás de todas las faldas que él encuentra aceptable. Pero él tiene a su contraparte, porque James Potter no es como Sirius, porque él le es fiel a Lily, y la castidad no significa abstinencia sino que fidelidad. Por eso y otras razones Sirius Black y James Potter se complementan, aunque en sus momentos James use una de esas miradas típicas de Sirius con Lily, pero le sigue siendo fiel.

Gula y Templanza

Y aquí caen dos de tres, porque todos hemos comido más de lo necesario alguna vez o disfrutado de algún "placer" más de lo necesario, pero cuando se trata de comida, ellos tienen un hoyo negro en vez de estomago y un gran metabolismo, bueno ella, porque el otro practica un deporte.

—Esos dos se podrían comer la comida para todo un regimiento—le comenté a Peter mientras miraba como las dos personas que se encontraban frente a nosotros engullían su comida.

—Me atrevería a decir que podrían comer más que eso—dijo en tono bajo.

—Escuche eso Colagusano—dice Sirius mientras saca otro pedazo de pastel de carne del plato—y no creas que no te escuchamos Lupín—me dice mientras se mete un pedazo a la boca y masticaba.

—Yo no como tanto—se quejó Lily y James se rio hasta que ella le mando una mirada de advertencia.

—Pelirroja—empezó James despacio, ya que no quería causar el enojo de su novia— bueno... no es que comas mucho, es solo que comes más de lo normal y... oh Lily, la verdad, comes mucho más de lo normal, ¿Cómo te entra tanta comida? —le respondió francamente y Lily lo miro severa un momento y luego relajo la mirada.

—Sí sé que como bastante—hablo con un tono de derrota, para luego volver a endurecer su tono de voz—pero ese es mi problema y no él de ustedes trió de bestias—nos dijo y empezó a murmurar cosas por lo bajo, para luego agacharse a recoger su mochila y echársela al hombro—me voy a la biblioteca—y allí estaba su otro placer oculto, la lectura, las ganas de saber más, es una gran adicción, pero no siempre es bueno ser tan curioso.

Como Lily que tiene un segundo placer culpable, Sirius también tiene el suyo, pero el suyo es más destructivo, no tanto pero lo es, a él le encantan las bromas, es algo que es parte de su ser y nunca podrá moderarlo ya que sin las bromas su esencia se desvanece, ya no sería el Sirius que conocemos y según él amamos.

Al igual que los anteriores James tiene dos adicciones una es la más conocida, que es Lily, ella es su adicción, pero antes era peor ya que no solo era masoquista ya que siempre andaba molestándola y tratando de que saliera con él, pero ahora que son novios su adicción se controlo ya que según él "sabe que su Lily no lo va a dejar" y su segundo placer culpable es el Quidditch y todo lo que tenga que ver con él, como sus tácticas y escobas, pero aquello también lo controla y solamente lo deja liberarse en la cancha y con sus deberes de Capitán pero ninguno de los dos lo domina, ya que él lleva un equilibrio en su vida según eso.

Pero como no todos los placeres son un cien por ciento malos, ya que con Lily podemos resolver dudas, de lo más extrañas que tengas y siempre tendrá un dato raro que te dejara asombrado, porque esa es Lily, mientras que con Sirius siempre podrás reír, ya que él siempre tiene en mente un plan maléfico o una broma de gran envergadura para molestar a un Slytherin y como no su hermano del alma James Potter le va a ayudar a llevarla a cabo, aunque no hay que dejar atrás a la mente maestra de James, que también se le ocurren grandes bromas, pero no con tanta frecuencia.

Avaricia y Generosidad

Acá cae uno de tres, y si como ustedes piensa es el mismo que ha caído en las dos anteriores, y que hasta ahora tiene el record de pecador, bueno, su avaricia no es tanta en comparación de muchos otros pero, como hay que poner los 7 pecados capitales…

Sirius se ha ganado este pecado solo por simples cosas, cosas como "no veas mi revista", "no te pienso prestar mi escoba", "aléjate de mis grageas de todos los sabores", "cuando tenga un dragón no pienso mostrártelo", "no te daré mi knut, imagínate que lo necesito" y cosas como ese estilo, con poca importancia pero frustrantes en el momento, pero siempre hay un punto en el cual uno puede negociar con él y te sedera las cosas por algo así como… 23 segundos; no más ni menos, créeme, si que cuando lo hace tienes que correr lo más lejos posible y volver cuando ya no las necesites o no las quieras, esas es la única solución a veces.

Mientras que los otros dos son la generosidad personifica… en ciertas circunstancias, pero siguen siendo bastante generosos. Lily es de las personas que ayuda a todo el mundo sin que nadie se lo pida, ayuda a los de primero cuando están en problemas, también si necesitas plata aunque sea un knut -ese que Sirius no te quiso prestar ella te lo prestara sin ningún problema- también si estas mal en alguna materia Lily te ayuda, es así como ahora se encuentra ayudando al pobre de Peter en pociones.

—Peter, tienes que hacer las cosas como te dice el libro—dice Lily como por octava vez mientras vuelve a murmurar cosas por lo bajo, cosa que últimamente está haciendo muy seguido.

—Lo siento—se disculpa Colagusano y Lily respira profundamente y si estoy en lo correcto, se pone a contar hasta 10-acá quiero hacer una aclaración, yo dije que Lily te iba a ayudar, pero nunca dije que te tendría paciencia-y luego vuelve a mirar a Peter y le sonríe.

—No te preocupes—dice y mira la poción y trata de arreglarla agregándole cosas y revolviéndola para que adopte el color que debería.

Mientras que James también es bueno con las personas, ayuda a los de primero, los de segundo, tercero y cuarto, y al resto no porque según él están muy grandes para recibir su ayuda, aunque igual si llega uno de quinto a preguntarle algo él le va a contestar y lo va ayudar. También es bueno con Hagrid y los profesores, bueno todos somos amables y simpáticos con Hagrid pero James es aquel que cuando es necesario lo va a ayudar y como le gusta internarse en el bosque prohibido, lo acompaña, al igual que Sirius… aunque Sirius va más a molestar a las criaturas del bosque prohibido que a ayudar, pero bueno sigue siendo ayuda según él.

Pero Sirius igual es buena persona ya que después de que les conté que era licántropo, Peter, James y Sirius decidieron acompañarme en mis transformaciones y los tres se convirtieron en animagos. James en un ciervo, Peter en una rata y Sirius en un perro. Si que desde que son animagos me acompañan cada luna llena, nos divertimos, me mantienen bajo control y vigilan que no me acerque mucho al castillo… Bueno de eso no se encarga Sirius exactamente pero si lo hace James. Y desde que Lily descubrió lo que era, me va a ver a la enfermería y me lleva una rana de chocolate, hasta que empezó a ir Sirius, James y Peter, desde ese momento lleva dos ya que Sirius se comía la mía y me dejaba con ganas de chocolate.

Pereza y Diligencia

Este es el pecado por excelencia de dos de tres, hay que decir que aquellos dos podría pasar todo el santo día tirados sobre un sillón hablando de Quidditch y otras cosas, podrían no hacer nada el resto de su vida y como son Sirius y James, nadie les diría nada con excepción de la profesora McGonagall, ella los retaría y los castigaría, como siempre lo hace, y tendrían que dejar la pereza de un lado.

Pero ellos dos no son nada de tontos, tienen el cerebro desarrollado, por lo cual no son un cien por ciento perezosos si no que solo lo son en ciertos aspectos –debo admitir que aquellos aspectos según Lily y yo son del todo erróneos, pero no hay nada que hacer, no les puedes cambiar la forma de pensar ya que son más tercos que una cabra-

—James—le habla Lily mientras termina su ensayo de pociones— ¿Terminaste tu ensayo de pociones? —pregunta enrollando su pergamino.

—No—dice despreocupado.

—Hay que entregarlo mañana.

—Lo sé—dice James como si nada y luego la mira con cara de cervatillo degollado— ¿me vas a prestar tu tarea para que la copie?

—No, eso no Potter—dice Lily enojada—olvídalo, haz la tuya—eres un vago, maldito troglodita—le dice Lily antes de irse, dejando casualmente su ensayo de pociones sobre la mesa.

Y esa es una discusión normal sobre la tarea que tienen James y Lily casi siempre, porque él es un perezoso y Lily es todo lo contrario, Lily hace todo cuando debe y siempre anda al día con sus deberes, estudia cuando debe y no se retrasa en ninguna materia, por algo es la primera de la clase, porque es ordenada y todo lo contrario a James y Sirius.

—Cornamenta—le llama Sirius en la mitad de la clase de Historia de la Magia—me aburro.

—Yo igual me aburro Canuto—le contesta el otro y se ponen a conversar, el problema no está en que hablen o no presten atención a la clase, ya que casi nadie lo está haciendo, algunos tratan de mantenerse despiertos y otros simplemente están durmiendo, y hay otros como Lily que están tratando de tomar apuntes y entre esos me encuentro yo. Yo que estoy en medio de la conversación de estos dos trogloditas y ni si quiera se dan cuenta de que estoy tratando de tomar apuntes, apuntes que luego me pedirán.

Pero esos dos son solo perezosos en lo que trate a "educación" porque cuando se trata de molestar a un Slytherin son los primeros en saltar y tener un plan hecho, porque los planes los arman con anticipación y cautelan que todo quede perfecto y que los márgenes de errores sean casi nulos, pero como dije anteriormente ellos son flojos en solo algunos aspecto y en otros no y no trates de cambiarles su forma de pensar por que lo único que haces es perder el tiempo, porque realmente es como tratar de enseñarle hablar a un perro.

Ira y Paciencia.

Bueno, tanto el pecado como la virtud le encajan a uno de los tres perfectamente, porque aquella pelirroja, tiene una paciencia infinita con ciertas cosas y con otras simplemente sucumbe ante la ira, porque cuando se le acaba la paciencia a la pelirroja es hora de correr y bastante lejos, porque como sabemos sentir ira no es un pecado en sí, el pecado es como uno reacciona ante esta emoción y todos conocemos algunas de las reacciones de Lily, sobre todo cuando antiguamente James la acosaba, porque no hay otra palabra para describir lo que hacía, para conseguir una cita.

— ¡Lily, sal conmigo! —le gritaba James en medio del pasillo, a la vista de todos y Lily al principio solo lo ignoraba, pensando que iba a pasar y que luego iría tras una falda de alguna de Ravenclaw, pero no, eso nunca paso—Lily, sal conmigo—le volvía a gritar y ella solo lo ignoraba—Se que quieres salir conmigo, nadie se me resiste—hasta esa oración Lily aun conservaba algo de paciencia y luego solo lo miraba con odio y le decía.

—Soy Evans, Potter—luego respiraba profundamente y decía: —y la próxima vez que me vuelvas a gritar por el pasillo te hechizo—y tratando de controlarse mantener la calma y la paciencia Lily se daba vuelta y seguía caminando, enojada con el idiota de James que nunca ha entendido lo que significa la palabra no.

—Sé que quieres salir conmigo Evans, no te resistas—le gritaba y en ese momento Lily perdía la calma y en un milisegundo, tenía la varita en mano y le lanzaba un maleficio a James, porque él siempre le hizo perder la paciencia más rápido que cualquier otro ser humano, porque ella tenía una paciencia admirable hasta que conoció a James Potter, que se volvió su acosador personal.

Bueno eso fue casi al final pero si uno viera el principio de esta historia de odio-amor se daría cuenta que las cosas no fueron tan calmadas, que ella si perdía los estribos, no rápidamente pero luego de un día de acoso y estrés normalmente siempre terminaba gritándole a James Potter.

—ERES UN ARROGANTE—le gritaba ella—UN INMADURO QUE LO UNICO QUE HACE ES MOLESTAR, Y SI TE ME VUELVES A ACERCAR TE TIRARE AL LAGO PARA QUE TE COMA EL CALAMAR GIGANTE, LO JURO—luego ella trataba de calmarse para irse, pero James siempre actuando bajo aquel concepto al que llaman "amor" y como a él le gustaba ver a Lily enojada la seguía molestando hasta que un día Lily realmente cumplió su juramento y si lo tiro al lago, y fue en pleno invierno, James pesco una gran neumonía, pero aun así siguió molestando a Lily.

Porque James no se iba a cansar de pedirle a Lily que saliera con él, porque realmente quería una cita con Lily y si era necesario pescar 10 neumonías más para salir con Lily, el lo haría, y así fue hasta que un día Lily aburrida de que la molestara todo los santos días, le grito que si iba a salir con él solo si él la dejaba de molestar el resto del día, y James más feliz que un colibrí, se reunió con nosotros con una sonrisa en la cara, saltando y tarareando canciones que nadie conocía.

Por la paciencia de Lily y su ira, ella termino saliendo con James Potter y luego termino siendo su novia, que como era de esperar ha durado más que ninguna otra, porque Lily ha roto un record, ella lleva con Potter 4 meses y el máximo que él tenia antiguamente eran 6 días.

Envidia y Caridad.

Porque acá vuelve a caer uno, su envidia es diferente a la del resto, porque él se siente presionado por un nombre que nunca quiso tener, porque lo que él quiere es libertad y al ver al resto con ella y él privado de ella, le molestaba, porque solamente quería poder probarla un poco, solo quería poder disfrutar un poco de ella, porque cuando era pequeño solamente quería salir a jugar con el resto de los niños, pero sus padres nunca se lo aceptaron, porque él lo único que quería era ser un niño normal, pero nunca lo dejaron ya que según los idearios de su familia eso para él era imposible. También lo único que quería era un poco de cariño, cosa de la cual estuvo privado los primeros 11 años de su vida, porque así era su familia, eran fríos e inexpresivos.

Pero él era diferente y sabia que en algún momento todo cambiaria y sabia que él cambiaria toda aquella dinastía perfecta de serpientes, ya que en su primer día, al llegar a ese taburete y con el sombrero seleccionador puesto tuvo miedo de ser igual, pero cuando grito el nombre de aquella casa, de Gryffindor, todos su miedo desaparecieron, porque que él ya había hecho una diferencia, él no era frio e inexpresivo, porque qué él era Sirius Black, y lo único que buscaba era una familia verdadera y la libertad.

Él encontró todo lo que quería y necesitaba con el paso del tiempo, porque cuando Sirius necesitaba apoyo allí estábamos todos, porque cuando se escapo de su casa a los 16 años, tuvo un lugar a donde llegar, porque James Potter es más que su amigos, es mucho más que eso, porque esos dos son hermanos, hermanos del alma y porque la familia de James es como la de Sirius, porque aunque él tuviera celos de todas aquellas cosas no materiales que él no poseía él las daba, porque cuando alguien necesitaba apoyo, él se lo daba, porque él además de ser un Black, es el único Black con un corazón, y que daría la vida por uno de sus amigos, porque aunque tenga corazón sigue siendo un Black, y los Black son fieles a sus ideales.

Soberbia y Humildad

Acá caen dos, en uno de los más grandes pecados, este pecado es considerado el más grande, ya que de este se pueden desprender los otros 6, porque el soberbio siempre querrá todo, lo que trae el egoísmo, pero no estamos acá para recordar todo lo leído antiguamente, si no para mostrar como la soberbia habita dentro de estos dos seres que se creen Dioses griegos.

—Lily, se que quieres salir conmigo—le decía James a Lily, ella solamente lo miraba con desprecio y trataba de irse lo más rápido posible—vamos Evans, sé que me adoras, todas lo hacen—y acá vemos más claramente la soberbia de James Potter ya que según él pensaba, era superior al resto, tan superior que todos lo veneraban, pero hay que admitir que Lily nunca lo hizo y no lo piensa hacer, primero se mata antes de venerar al "grandioso James Potter".

—Cuando seas un poco más humilde entrare a pensarlo Potter—esa era una de las tantas respuestas de Lily, pero James nunca logro dejar toda su arrogancia atrás, ni su arrogancia, ni su orgullo, aunque a estas altura su orgullo debería estar destrozado por Lily, pero bueno, ese no es el tema.

Mientras que Sirius él realmente es la arrogancia personificada, porque siempre cree que es el mejor, bueno no siempre, estoy exagerando pero si es bastante arrogante, porque piensa que es el mejor espécimen masculino del lugar y anda con toda esa seguridad por la vida, derrochando arrogancia y "saber" según él, y también hay que sumarle a su arrogancia y seguridad es que todas las féminas -o la gran mayoría exceptuando unas muy pocas personas- de Hogwarts se babean por una noche con Sirius, porque a ese Black le gusta el libertinaje.

El orgullo también es un sinónimo de soberbia, como lo es la arrogancia y el egocentrismo, pero la gran diferencia que hay entre orgullo y soberbia, es que el orgullo puede ser "derrotado" y también es bueno según la forma que se tome y todo, pero como les voy contando ni Black, ni Potter van a admitir nunca un error suyo, porque no es propio de ellos, porque son Black y Potter, mientras que nuestra tercera persona, si es lo suficientemente humilde para aceptar sus errores, porque ella sabe que todos son humanos y nadie es perfecto, aunque tenga un novio que se cree perfecto y el mejor amigo de él también lo crea, pero ella sabe que nadie es perfecto y se lo ha tratado de hacer entender a ese par de un millón de formas.

—Entiéndelo James, no eres un dios griego—le dijo Lily, mientras despegaba la vista de su libro, para mirarlo.

—Eso es lo que me dices tú, querida—le replicaba James, con una de sus sonrisas que él clasifica como "matadoras" y Lily ponía los ojos en blanco y otra vez se ponía a murmurar cosas por lo bajo, cosas como "no entiendo como termine siendo su novia…" o "este nunca va cambiar…".

—Algún día te traeré la foto de un dios griego y veras que no eres como ellos, primero porque los dioses griegos son PERFECTOS y tu andas bastante lejos de eso, James, además los dioses griegos están buenísimos, mientras que tú… —James la mira entre atacado y dolido a la vez— ¡Oh Potter! no me vengas a decir que te he tocado la fibra intima, tú lo pediste. Si que ahora si no piensas hacer nada más que no sea seguir molestándome te recomiendo que te vayas a donde Sirius, porque si no me termino este libro hoy, toda la culpa caerá sobre ti—Lily le dirigió una mirada de entre odio y advertencia, esas que James se gana continuamente y las mismas que asustarían al mismísimo Merlín, por lo que James opto por lo sano y se fue a donde Sirius, ya que sabe que tratar de liar con Lily cuando anda con SPM es un batalla perdida.

Pero como Lily sabe muy bien, tratar de que ellos dejen la arrogancia de lado era imposible, tan imposible como que Lily empiece a comer como una persona normal, o como que yo deje el chocolate, pero esa es otra historia que no la pienso contar.

Bueno acá se acaban todos los pecados capitales, como se pudieron dar cuenta todos han cometido más de un pecado capital, desde nuestra prefecta perfecta hasta James-soy-el-mejor-Potter, pasando por Sirius-ese-knut-es-mío-yo-lo-vi-primero-Black, pero a pesar de pecadores, son todos muy grandes personas, y si llegas a ser su amigo, es una suerte porque pecadores o no, son personas leales y amables… bueno eso depende del caso y de quien eres porque créeme que si eres Snape lo más probable es que la única persona de estos tres que no te moleste y que sea amable contigo va a ser Lily, solo si tienes suerte ( y no la encuentras en su semana "complicada" del mes)

* * *

><p>Buenoo... Acá termina, espero que les haya gustado y si no les gusto, no teman en dejarme un review con algunos hechizos o con algun objeto arrojadizo... lo acepto todo.<p>

Y sobre todo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


End file.
